Will Turner meets Legolas
by Saharan Sparrow
Summary: Told from two different points of view, Will Turner ends up in Middle Earth, talking to Legolas.


**Legolas Greenleaf sat on the rock, watching the hobbits sleep. It was only a few**

**days into the quest. Nothing too interesting had happened so far. A loud grunt**

**came to his left. Legolas smiled slightly to himself. It was Gimli. Probably having**

**a nightmare. He picked up his bow and gazed at it. He wondered how many**

**people this thing would kill. Not that they didn't deserve to die… sometimes he**

**just wondered. Maybe he should keep count. It would give him something to do**

**at least. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night…**

Will Turner swung the wheel of the ship around sharply, to avoid colliding with a

large rock. He shook his head roughly. He kept dozing off.

"Bloody hell, Will! What is it World War 1 or summing?" Jack Sparrow emerged

from below deck, looking slightly dishevelled. "That's like, the…" He paused

counting on his fingers. He looked up. "10 times I've fallen outta bed!" He finished,

looking slightly bemused.

"Sorry" Will said. It's just, I seem s-s-s-so tired" He stifled a yawn with difficulty.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You've only just come up!"

"Yeah, I no…. holy sh-" He swung the wheel around again, causing Jack to grab a

rope to support himself.

"Watch your language" Jack grumbled straightening up. "I've just been chucked outta

bed a million times and I haven't sworn once!" It was Will's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Jack grumbled something inaudible and went back down. Will looked out to sea.

There was a strange mist coming in, and he felt his eyelids droop…

**Legolas sat up sharply. Someone had just appeared from between the trees. He **

**fixed an arrow to his bow, and aimed it. How did he not hear them? He paused, **

**waiting to see if he was friendly. He looked mad. He was looking around as if he **

**had no idea where he was. He was also dressed in a strange fashion. Legolas had **

**never seen anything like it. Even the sword he was carrying seemed wrong, and **

**his belt was tied strangely. He came closer. Legolas sent the arrow spinning **

**through the air with a soft 'hiss'. It hit the tree just above his head.**

"**What the-!" The stranger turned sharply, and drew his sword. He saw Legolas **

**standing there and frowned. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He said. His accent, **

**Legolas noticed, was also strange.**

"**I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince-" Legolas began hotly.**

"**Prince!" The stranger interrupted. "You're a _prince_? You look more like a **

**traveller from… well… a fairy tale" He finished. He eyes Legolas nervously. **

"**And don't shoot at me" He added.**

"**What's a fairy tale?" Legolas asked. This man was definitely mad. "And what **

**are you doing here? Where are you from?"**

**The stranger frowned.**

"**A fairy tale is…. Oh never mind" He said. "Ok, I really don't know what I'm **

**doing here… what is this place anyway?" He shot at Legolas.**

"**We are just outside Rivendell. Who are you?" Legolas said, now getting slightly **

**annoyed.**

"**What the f- I mean… what is Rivendell?" The stranger asked.**

"**Rivendell is a country where Elves live," Legolas answered irritably. "Who are **

**you?"**

"**Hahaha" The stranger giggled weakly. _Yup, _Legolas thought. _This man is mad._ **

"**I'm in a fairy tale…" He trailed off. "Ah, I'm probably dreaming… my name's **

**Will Turner" He added to Legolas. "You're an elf" **

"**Yes. Where are you from?" Legolas repeated. **

"**Well, I was born in England. Then I came to Port Royale when I was a boy **

**looking for my father. I never found him. I realised I was a pirate instead-" He **

**stopped abruptly. At the word 'pirate', Legolas had drawn his bow and pointed **

**at Will's head. "What?" He demanded.**

This was seriously weird. First, Will had suddenly appeared in some strange forest,

_then _he had had an arrow shot at him, now he was being interrogated by an _Elf _

pointing another arrow at his head! He was definitely dreaming!

"You are a pirate," The Elf said. What was his name again? Legless or something…

"Who are you working for? What spies sent you?"

"What? Spies? I'm not a spy! I don't know what I'm doing here… one minute I was

steering a ship, next I was here!" Will said angrily. "Please put that thing down!"

"Why should I trust you?" Legolas said, "I should shoot you on the spot! You are

working for Saruman! He sent you to steal the Ring, didn't he?" Will frowned, who

the hell was Saruman? And what would he want with a _ring_?

"_What_?" He said, "Who's Saruman? What ring?" Legolas frowned.

"You don't know about the Ring?" He asked, looking quite surprised. Will was

getting very annoyed now. This fairy-tale guy was actually making him feel stupid,

like he didn't know anything about anything!

"Well, no. Am I supposed to?" He snapped.

"Well… yes" Legolas replied, still looking shocked.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there and patronise me or are you gonna tell me?" Will

said irritably. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Put down your sword," Legolas said. Will frowned, but obeyed. He didn't like the

look of that arrow. "Sit down," Legolas continued, indicating to a nearby rock. Will

sat. "Well, it all started when…" An hour later, Legolas had told the whole story of

the ring, and it's power. Will sat in stunned silence, frowning slightly.

"So, let me get this straight. Some mad guy makes a ring, and then he loses it in a

war. Then some other guy takes it and he dies, then a few hundred years later, some

creature picks it up, loses it and some, um… _hobbit_ picks it up, and then he gives it to

his nephew, and you're gonna destroy it." Will said. "So tell me, why can't you just

use the ring for good things? Use it to kill wotshisface?"

"Sauron," Legolas said. "And we can't. The Ring doesn't want to be used against his

master. It will make the wearer do evil, even if he swears to do good. The Ring will

find his master again. We must destroy it, to end Sauron's reign." Legolas explained.

"And the only way to do that is to get into Mordor and destroy the Ring in Mount

Doom."

"Wait… isn't Mordor the place where that… Sauron lives? With all his armies?" Will

said, frowning. This Elf was seriously confusing him.

"Yes" Legolas said.

"Well then how, exactly, do you intend to get in that place, into the centre, into a

_mountain_ and destroy this guy's ring, when it actually _wants _to be found. Isn't that

just a little bit impossible?" Will asked. None of this was making any sense to him at

all. "Why does it have to be Mount Doom that destroys it anyway? Can't anything

else destroy it?"

"Yes, something else can destroy it. Dragon's can destroy it" Legolas said.

"There are _dragons_!" Will said, surprised. "Well, why can't you just-"

"The last dragon was killed." Legolas said simply.

"Oh" Will said. _Well, _He thought irritably, _why mention it then?_

**Legolas was getting tired of talking to Will. He seemed to know nothing about**

**Middle Earth, or the armies of Sauron, or anything for that matter. And he had a funny name. He had just explained the **

**whole story of the ring, which had taken quite a lot of time, and how it was meant to be destroyed. _Wait! _A horrible thought **

**had just struck him. _What if this man _is_ actually working for Sauron? I've just told him our whole plan! Now Sauron will _**

**_know everything! _He jumped up suddenly, causing Will to shout out in surprise.**

**"Wha-" He began. Legolas had another arrow pointed in his direction. "What?" He demanded.**

**"You're a spy! You work for Sauron! You are going to go toyour master and tell him everything!" Legolas said, still rather **

**red from what he had just realised, though fortunately the sun was coming up, and everything else was turning red as well, so **

**Will couldn't tell.**

**"What? No!" Will stammered. "Of course not! I don't even know who the hell he is! Look, can you put that thing down and **

**let me get back to my ship? Jack's gonna kill me." _Heis definitely talking nonsense_, Legolas concluded. **

**"You liar," Legolas said, aiming his bow.**

Will made a grab for his sword. This _elf_ was going to shoot him! He ducked just in time as an arrow went whizzing over his head.

"For God's sake! You can't kill me! I'm married! Elizabeth's pregnant! We're going to have a child together-" He cut of suddenly, and

dodged out of the way of another arrow. He wasn't quite fast enough, and the arrow stuck into his arm. "Ow!"

**Legolas had hit him! But suddenly, he disappeared. As soon as the arrow had touched him, he had vanished. **

**"What magic is this?" Legolas jumped up off the rock. "Wait a minute..." He was back by the hobbits. The sun had not yet **

**risen. His bow lay un-touched by his side. He frowned. None of that had happened... he had imagined it all...**

A couple of ages and a few thousand years later, Will woke up with a start.

"Holy sh-" He swung the wheel of the _Black Pearl _sharply to avoid a rock. He frowned, what had just happened?

"WILL!" The muffled voice of Jack came from below deck. He appeared on deck nursing a bruised arm. "For God's sake! Get down

and go to sleep! You obviously need it! I'll steer." He pushed Will towards the trap door. He went down without a fuss. He had just had

the weirdest dream. He heard Jack grumbling to himself as he got into bed. He looked down at his arm that had been hit by the arrow.

There was no mark. _Ah well_ he thought to himself _it was only a dream._


End file.
